everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Everett Freeland
Everett Freeland is the son of Dot from Dot and Tot of Merryland by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Everett Freeland Age: 14 Parent's Story: Dot and Tot of Merryland Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Shadrach von Smith Secret Heart's Desire: To visit Merryland as many times as I can. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at writing stories. Storybook Romance Status: Between you and me...I have a crush on Dalia Thompson. Don't tell her, though! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get sick a lot during the cold weather. That's why my family lives in a warm area. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I love creating wonderful ideas for stories. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I have two left feet. Best Friend Forever After: Dalia is always going to be my best friend! Character Appearance Everett is of average height, with slightly curly blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a coral T-shirt with green polka dots and green shorts. Personality Everett loves the great outdoors. He spends much of his time outside - he especially likes rowing boats. He is rather quiet, though he makes friends pretty quickly. Biography Hello! I'm Everett Freeland, the son of Dot Freeland. My mom was the daughter of a wealthy banker. While Dot's mother and grandfather were visiting Europe, her father took her to her country house in Roselawn, where she made friends with the gardener's friend Dot. One day, they found an enchanted boat, which took them to Merryland. They went on an adventure in the seven valleys of Merryland. They eventually went home afterwards. My mom was always good friends with Tot, though she ended up marrying someone else. (Tot doesn't mind - he has a wife of his own, though he is still friends with Mom.) Mom grew up to become an author and she's written children's books about Merryland. (They've been very well-received over there - thanks to the Internet, Mom can keep in touch with Merryland.) Many people back in Texas are surprised to find out that Merryland is a real place. What do I do for a living? I write stories. Mom taught me all I need to know about storytelling. I especially like writing stories to entertain the little kids in the realm of Ever After. I go to Ever After High with my good friend Dalia Thompson, Tot's daughter. Since Dalia likes dolls, I'm always willing to invite her over. My family is rich, so we have a big house. It's located in Fort Worth. Me and Dalia frequently play with my older sister's dolls. (Haley, my older sister, is at college.) She doesn't play with them anymore, so we get to do it all the time. I also really love the outdoors. I'm a very good rower. I'm on the school's rowing team. I also like flowers, and I love all the flowers that Dalia brings me. I'd love to see all the great outdoor sights in the world. My mom's late grandfather brought back a lot of stuff from Europe, and it inspires me to travel. I know that after we graduate, me and Dalia are going to go to Merryland together. We're going to see lots of great things there, and make friends with Queen Dolly. Still, I want my own career too. I've decided to stay Neutral. Trivia *Everett has a pet male Singapura cat named Mr. Tibbles. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Lucien Dodge. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:Land of Oz